Most wells behave characteristically different over time, as well as seasonally, due to geophysical, physical, and chemical changes in the subterranean reservoir that feeds the well. For example, it is common for well production to decline as the well reaches the end of its life. This decline in production is due to declining pressures in the reservoir, and can eventually reach a point where there is not enough pressure in the reservoir to push production through the well to the surface. In many wells, an artificial lift system, such as an electric submersible pump (ESP) or other artificial lift system, is sometimes used to extend the life of the well by increasing driving pressure within the well.